paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure with the Strays
The first in the series that vixiedog and ROCKYDOG13 are making. Summary When Germany, Ashes, and Cherrydrop are playing together they see a poster for a new Stray Emergency Shelter. They start donating stuff there but soon it has to close. The night before closing day there is a giant storm and the shelter is destroyed. The volunteer and the strays find safety in the basement. Then the DPP and Germany help rebuild it, and relocate it. Will it work out? Characters Germany Ashes Cherrydrop Volunteer Strays Disabled PAW Patrol Gingerbread Story (It was a calm spring Saturday morning and Ashes, just finishing his breakfast decided he would go to see his friends Germany and her sisters. Learning the trick from the Skye in his dimension, he was at the magic mirror.) "Well here we go" Ashes said and jumped (As soon as he does, the mirror rippled and he went through and soon arrived to see Germany) "Ashes hi there!" She said smiling. "Hey so what is the plan?" (Ashes ashes while looking and saw she had on a backpack too.) "I was thinking we would explore around town near the docks." Germany said. "All right, but we stay away from the crates. I am still a little nervous from last time." Ashes said "There are no bat kites and those two are still home." Germany said. (The two went to the docks but on the way they walk through town and see a shelter.) "Wow, this place looks amazing." Ashes said looking around "Thank you I am glad you think so" a voice said "W who said that?" Ashes got a little nervous "Its just him" Germany pointed to a man with a bowl of food in his hands "I am a volunteer here. I love coming in and helping the strays find homes." "So do I." said a small kitten who was behind him "Aw do you live with this gentleman little guy?" Germany asked. "Nope this kitten is a potential adoptee here. He has lived here his whole live." the volunteer said "I helped other cats, dogs, and the occasional bunny find a loving home." the kitten sighs. "Wow that is amazing." Ashes said "Yeah that it is" the volunteer said. "Come on Ashes we better leave this gentleman to do his work." Germany said. "Yeah oh hey would you like us to help in some way?" Ashes asked "Actually yes we need some supplies like food, new blankets and toys if you could find some." the volunteer mentioned. "All right." Ashes said as he and Germany left. (As they went to their destination the two were thinking and soon they got a idea.) "Hey Ashes, we should help support the shelter. And I know a perfect kitten to help us" said Germany. "That sounds great! Who's the kitty?" asked Ashes. "Cherrydrop, she loves helping others!" said Germany. "That sounds like a great plan! She is perfect also she is nice and the DPP nurse trainee. After this let's go find her and talk to her about it." said Ashes. The dogs walked through the ship harbor. ( One hour later ) Germany gestures to the mirror. "Come on Ashes, Cherrydrop is in a different fanon" she said as she put her paw through the mirror. (They went through and soon landed near a kitten in a wheelchair) "Hi Cherrydrop!" Germany said "Hello Germany. Hi Ashes what brings you two here?" Cherrydrop asked "We were wondering if you would like to help us?" Germany said "In collecting toys, new blankets, and food for the adoption center in Germany's dimension." Ashes said "Oh well then I would love to! Let me get some!" Cherrydrop said (Soon they had a wagon full of new blankets, toys, and food to feed all the animals for a week.) "Well let's go donate this stuff!" Ashes said. "Yeah!" both Germany and Cherrydrop said (The three went back to the shelter) "Hey welcome back!" the volunteer said "Look what we got!" Germany said " We all got this together" Cherrydrop said as the three brought the wagon in. "Great! This will make a lot of animals happy!" The volunteer said. "We can do this once every week," Cherrydrop said "That would be great" The little kitten said as he smiled (Soon the three went back to their homes and prepared. They did this for weeks and many animals got adopted but soon some news came) "The center is what?!" exclaimed Cherrydrop. "The shelter couldn't get enough money to stay open so it has to close." said Germany her ears drooping. "But not until tomorrow morning" said Ashes "Maybe we could get together enough money to help it stay open?" said Cherrydrop hopefully. "That would be nice but I think it would be hard to get together that kind of money in one day" said Ashes. "We can do it Ashes! After all we are Disabled Paw Patrol members!" Cherrydrop said "Yeah and Germany is tough and does not give up!" Ashes said. (Soon the three did odd jobs in their own fanons and made $300.) "I think this will be enough." Germany said. "I hope so we better call them!" Ashes said (Germany called them and soon came in) "Its not enough we needed $200 more. The money we have will help the animals there relocate to new places." Germany said "Well we did our best." Cherrydrop said. (The three went back to their homes unknown at the shelter trouble was brewing in the form of a storm) At the shelter the kitten was putting each adoptee's things in a basket so when they were transferred they would have everything they needed. Outside the wind was blowing and the little shelter was creaking. Suddenly the shelter started collapsing. The kitten glanced up and the door blew inside. The kitten grabbed blankets and food and quickly piled it into a basket. "Everyone downstairs now!" exclaimed the kitten opening the trapdoor to the small basement. The strays hurried into the basement and the kitten hurried after them and closed it. "Okay so here's the plan, everyone get anything we might need. There are water bottles kept down here. Get those and then get anything else. We're all going to take small stones and put up a small wall. Then take the blankets and huddle in the corner" said the kitten. (They did so and soon they were protected behind the wall.) "I I do not like this!" One puppy said whining "I want mommy!" Said a little stray kitten crying. "Shh its ok the storm will be over soon." The kitten said licking all whom were crying and scared and soon all were fast asleep. (The next morning as the sun rose, Ashes came through the portal and soon he saw Germany in a panic.) "What's wrong, Germany?" Ashes asked "The shelter was damaged in the storm! There has been no word!" Germany said "Well let's get over there!" Ashes said (The two ran to the ruins of the shelter and looked at the trapdoor. Ashes sniffed it.) "I think they are downstairs Germany." Ashes said. "Yeah! I will open the door." Germany said as she opened it. (The two went downstairs and saw a wall of small stones and heard snoring. The two removed the wall and soon saw all the animals sound asleep and soon they woke up.) "Yay!" The animals said as they licked and hugged Germany and Ashes. "Hey that tickles!" Ashes said. "There was a terrible storm!" The kitten said and soon all calmed down. Germany had two kittens on her back and Ashes had a puppy on his back. "Miss Germany what are we going to do? All the trains are delayed and that means we can't be transferred" asked one kitten. "I'm not sure" said Germany. "We could transfer them to the DPP lookout until we find a suitable place for them to stay." said Ashes "Yes, but before that happens we should have Cherrydrop and Allsion look over them" said Germany. A puppy walked up and gently tapped Germany. She looked down and smiled. "What is it little one?" she asked. "The kitten who stayed here was getting us ready for transfer saved us and almost got hit by the door" said the puppy pointing at the kitten. Germany looked at him and surveyed him. "Is that true?" she asked. The kitten nodded. Germany flashed her tag on. It crackled to life. "Hello, Cherrydrop? The shelter got destroyed, can you come over here and take a look at them?" she said. "Of course" said Cherrydrop through the tag. (Soon they got to a safer part of town and soon Cherrydrop came to them.) "Thanks for coming Cherrydrop." Ashes said "No problem. Now let's see how these guys are doing." Cherrydrop said. (One by one she checked over all the animals and soon all were good to go.) "Ok everyone time to go." Germany said "G go where?" A puppy said. "To the Disabled Paw Patrol Lookout." Ashes said smiling. (Before they left some tummies growled) "Oh I see you are hungry." Germany said (They all nod) "Well let's have some breakfast and then we will go. In fact when we get home I know a pup who would love to make you all treats." Ashes said. "Who?" A puppy said "Gingerbread. He loves baking." Ashes said. "Ok let's eat up gang." Germany said (Soon they all ate and all went to the portal and all made their way to the lookout) Germany and Ashes stopped in front of the lookout. "Welcome to the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout" said Germany gesturing to the lookout. "Inside is a place where you guys are going to be staying while we fix up your adoption center" said Ashes. "And all kittens, I want you to steer clear of a pup called Dodge, he is nice but he is afraid of cats" said Germany. The kittens nodded. Germany and Ashes then lead the way inside the DPP lookout. The Kitten walked over to Germany and Ashes and tapped them with his tail. They turned around. "Can you do me a favor and look after a certain stray? She's the smallest one and is very shy" said the Kitten. "Of course we can" said Ashes (Just then a puppy looked around.) "W where will we sleep and when do we eat?" he said. "Follow me." Ashes said he led them to their sleeping quarters and then shows to a large assortment of bowls where the food and water would be served. "MM What smells good?" A kitten says "Oh that is my friend Gingerbread he is making treats for you." "Yay! The kittens and puppies said. (Soon the pups and kittens got settled in and then Gingerbread came in) "Treats!" The puppies and kittens said "Easy ok guys here they come!" Gingerbread said as he gave each puppy and kitten a treat. "Mmm this is good" A puppy said "Thanks I enjoy baking treats and making all those who eat them smile." Gingerbread said. (As soon as they finished eating their treats, they all were soon pretty sleepy and curled up for a nap.) "Ok they are all set but we need to get their shelter built back up." Ashes said. "Yeah we need to do it as soon as possible." Germany said "I will get Rufus and Ruby on it!" Ashes said. (He ran to the top floor and soon the DPP were assembled) "Ok guys we got a big job here!" Rufus said. "A small animal rescue and adoption center was destroyed." Ruby said. (The whole crew gasped) "Now everyone is ok in fact they are down in the lookout lower level. We need to build a shelter for these guys and ensure that the animals love it." Ruby said. "We also need to ensure it will be safe from all possible scenarios." Rufus said. "We all can do it!" Ashes said. "Yeah!" The DPP said. "We need all paws on deck to do this job." Rufus said "Ok The DPP will save the day in our own way!" Ruby said and soon she and all the DPP got into their vehicles and went off. They first stopped at the ruin of the of the old stray center and decided best how to make the strays comfortable and cozy in their new home. "It looks like it was simple" said Rufus as he sniffed around. Ashes, Germany, and Cherrydrop all nodded. "They had sure nice beds though, they were soft and comfy" said Germany. "And they had nice food to, not the cheap stuff too" said Ashes. "And they had great care and tons of love" added Cherrydrop. Rufus smiled. "That's great! What else should we add?" he asked. "Maybe a playset for them all to play on and get enough exercise in case of rain?" Ashes said. "Good Idea!" Ruby said "All right now we got the ideas and a rough idea of what it looked like. Come on we need to get the supplies." Rufus said. " I know who to call!" Ashes then tapped his pup tag and contacted Aila. "Yes how can I help?" Aila said over the tag "We need you to meet us at the following location. We are building a new rescue shelter and we need you to help build it." Ashes said. "When a structure needs improving, I will get building!" Aila said "Give me a few minutes I will get the supplies and my gear and meet you there!" Aila got her gear at the lookout and got all the supplies and soon arrived at the construction site where Ashes, Germany, Cherrydrop, Rufus, and Ruby were. Aila looked up at the building remains thoughtfully. "I can build something for you guys, just show me the construction plans!" she exclaimed. "Great!" exclaimed the Kitten. Aila picked up her hammer and got to work. ( A while later she and her helpers where done building.) "This... looks amazing!" exclaimed the Kitten. More coming soon Category:Series